


Wizard Fight

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Drugs, F/F, Fluff, Hanging Out, Music, Weed, bed, chilling, lazy day, playful fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're a gay disaster, Chloe," Rachel murmured, staring into her victim's eyes, then hissed, "You can't even imagine how hot that is!"Chloe trying to find something to do, without having to remove her lazy bum from the bed.Maybe Rachel could lend her a hand...





	Wizard Fight

What a lazy, boring day.

Chloe took a deep lungful from the joint in her hand. The smoke surged past her throat, scratching the nearly numb tissue. Such a drag. Even blazing wasn't enough to excite her. She put the burning roll of paper back into the ashtray next to her, careful not to drop any of the crumbly ends onto the head resting so dreamily on her chest.

"Didn't know you were into that kind of music, Rach."

"Oh?" Rachel replied with a small yawn. Of course she would feel about as dull as Chloe. She tilted her head upwards, and shot her a lopsided look.

Boredom made Chloe feel a little cheeky today, for better or for worse. Chloe held eye contact while sneaking her hand next to Rachel's head. She winked, and in the next second, Rachel squeaked. However, Chloe's wrist got caught in between Rachel's chin and chest, nipping her attempted tickle-attack in the bud immediately.

"Eeh, laaaame," Chloe scoffed, making a disappointed grimace.

She freed the hand again. As much as she loved hanging out in the bliss of weed and music, sometimes just doing nothing would inevitably get a little dull. Absentmindedly, she traced the side of Rachel's face with the tips of her skinny fingers. She needed something to do, but without moving her butt from the bed, because let's be honest: moving fucking sucks, too!

On the other hand, hanging out lazily like that allowed her to simply stare at Rachel and just... enjoy the view. The little angel looked so blissful and relaxed when she used Chloe as a pillow.

Quiet felicity grew on Chloe's face.

When she circled her finger behind Rachel's ear, a soft, droning noise buzzed. It resonated so intensely inside Rachel's skull, that Chloe could feel it in her fingertips.

"You're an insatiable little monkey, you know?" Chloe stated, still charting the smooth lines on her girlfriend's cheek.

"What was that?" Rachel asked. She almost started shifting again, but a team of fingers started rubbing her scalp in tried and true spots. Rachel went completely limp, occasionally purring out a sigh of pleasure.

"Nothing," Chloe said, watching how her girlfriend sprawled out on top of her, like a cat that is getting a mean head rub. The thought stirred an electrifying feeling in Chloe's gut. Keeping a kitty satisfied wasn't so hard after all.

Maybe it wouldn't be so dull if they just laid here after all.

* * *

 

Eons passed, even though the sun did not set once in that time.

Chloe had completely forgotten the world around her, only listening to the music that Rachel had gotten fuck knows where.

"Seriously, I never thought you were into music like that."

No answer. Chloe looked down to see if Rachel was okay.

'Oh.'

She muffled the chuckle in her throat. By the looks of it, she had managed to lull Rachel into sweet dreams.

Listening to the slow beat and thick wall of sound, she debated whether the music alone could make people high. It had something meditative, coupled with the ability to make your gut vibrate at the right volumes.

'That's a thought only a stoner could come up with...' She groaned, cringing at her own thoughts.

"You're hating it, right?"

Aha, so Rachel did not fall asleep after all.

"Nah, it's cool," Chloe took another pull from the joint, before passing it into the hand that demanded her to share, "it's just so... I never thought you'd be into that."

"You're a broken record."

Chloe decided to ignore the comment and snatched the joint back out of Rachel's hand.

"You don't seem convinced to me," thick smoke surged out of Rachel's mouth as she spoke, making her look like a badass, scaleless dragon.

"Well, it's certainly not a mosh, but it's kinda chill, in it's own way. When you said the singer is doing some mean shouts, and I saw this kinda political cover, I expected some weird punk. Didn't anticipate something so heavy."

"So you saw the album was called 'Sixteen Tons' and didn't expect it to be heavy?," Rachel mocked playfully.

Chloe groaned again. The pun was bad, terrible actually. Who the hell would ever come up with a pun so bad and release it into the world? Rachel giggled like mad, much more than the botched attempt at humour deserved to be laughed at. She'd surely blame the weed, like every time.

Chloe grabbed a nearby pillow and slammed it into Rachel's face.

Rachel struggled against the pressure, but Chloe didn't give in. She cackled, waiting for Rachel to start squealing and squirming. She could never escape that hold on her own, not unless Chloe would show mercy.

...she thought.

Suddenly, an elbow connected with her stomach. Chloe gasped for air, stinging pain crawling through her gut. She let go of the pillow, and reached for the aching spot immediately.

"Not fair!" she shouted, but before she was done, a pair of eyes and a smug smirk parked right in front of her face.

"Seriously? That's all you've got? A miserable attempt at murdering me?"

Chloe's mouth stood open. Rachel was so close, that their heads were touching.

Finally something to make the day interesting?

"Hey, dumbbell!" Rachel tilted her head to plant a kiss on Chloe's lips, "you make for a terrible assassin!"

Chloe shook herself. She was supposed to be in charge here, she reminded herself.

The evil grin came back.

"I would never assassinate you."

Adorable puppy eyes and a trusty pout settled on the beautiful face in front of her. Chloe had Rachel right where she wanted her to be.

"But punishing though..."

Rachel frowned in confusion, and Chloe used the moment to spin around with her, pinning her arms under her hands.

"You're arrested for violating my monopoly on terrible puns and backtalk," Chloe said, baring her teeth in a massive, imperious smile. Rachel looked so vulnerable right now, caught, helpless like a doe in a corner.

So gorgeous...

But suddenly her doe stare turned into something savage, almost diabolical. Chloe could swear she was paling. The gaze mesmerised her so much, the situation was slipping out of her control.

"What's my sentence, oh punisher?" Rachel raised her eyebrows seductively.

'She looks, so, intense...' Chloe thought, stammering unintelligible noises in search for anything that resembled a word, save a full reply. Curses! The weed did not help at all right now.

Rachel chuckled, making Chloe blush so hard, she might as well have slammed her face into a bucket of red paint.

"How?", Chloe asked nobody in particular.

The grip on Rachel's arms must have slipped, and so Rachel was able to flip Chloe onto her back again. Solidified by her stare, Chloe gave up wrestling with Rachel. It always ended like this: Chloe trying to be the rebel, only to be put in her place by this enthralling aura of this fascinating girl.

'This is how _in charge_ you are, jackass'

Did she really care though?

Gentle fingers grabbed Chloe's chin.

"You're a gay disaster, Chloe," Rachel murmured, staring into her victim's eyes, then hissed, "You _can't_ even imagine how _hot_ that is!"

Chloe stroked a thumb through her girlfriend's cheek. "I love you, Rachel," she said.

"I love you, too," Rachel whispered, leaning in painfully slowly, before Chloe could smell the weed in her face. She wished that the kiss would never end.

But it did, and she pouted in return.

The fingers let go of Chloe's chin and smoothed the way downward for the lips that followed.

A cheekily extended tongue replaced the pout in turn.

Nope, she didn't care, Rachel could be in charge all she wanted.

She was all Chloe needed to turn a boring day into an exciting one.

**Author's Note:**

> This took far longer to write and edit than it should have. Thanks to my beta [Randy-Sensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randy_sensei) it wasn't yeeted into the trash after all. Check out his stuff!
> 
> Yeah, the referenced band is real (Weedeater) and their songs were abused to keep me sane while this story kept biting me in the bum...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this random piece of Amberprice floof. Thank you for reading.


End file.
